


I Get Mystified By How This City Screams Your Name

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: In the afterglow of another amazing show, Rose and Jason sit to reminisce on their past and look towards their future.And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your nameAnd baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk awayI'd never walk Cornelia Street again
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I Promise That You'll Never Find Another Like Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732978
Kudos: 12
Collections: AUgust 2020





	I Get Mystified By How This City Screams Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day _and_ Song 13! Haha, gotta love those coincidences.
> 
> I like this one, I think it's really cute. A snapshot of calm after crazy.
> 
> Song of the fic: [“Cornelia Street” by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VikHHWrgb4Y)

Rose Tyler loved her life. She was standing on the stage in the middle of The O2 Stadium, at the end of another amazing show, with a grin on her face as over fifteen thousand people were chanting their name.

"VORTEX! VORTEX! VORTEX!"

She stood with her microphone in one hand, the other on her hip. She didn't have to look behind her to know that Jack was standing up behind his drum set, waving and throwing flirty winks. Jason was standing to her right, guitar around his neck, unbreakable smile on his face. God, she loved him so much. She didn't deserve to be his girlfriend. They had started dating shortly after the group had released their first album, and six months later they were on their tour for it. Life couldn't be better.

The group took one last bow before running off stage. Around them, the usual hustle of the after-show break down was already underway. Stage hands were taking down the upper light fixtures even though the crowd was still dispersing. Mickey, Martha, and Ianto wove through the crowd as they ran up to greet them.

"You guys were great! I'd say best show yet!" Martha Jones was their on-site medic in case anyone, musician, crew, or guest, was injured.

"You say that after every show, babe." Mickey Smith, the head of stage direction and an old friend of Rose and Jason's, told his girlfriend with a laugh.

"That's because you do keep getting better. Your confidence continues to get bigger and it shows. Add that to your amazing music, it's no wonder that millions of people across the country and the world are seeing you." Ianto Jones, Jack's boyfriend who also acted as their head of Public Relations, was formal in his words despite the huge grin on his face.

"Oi! You lot! Quit loitering around!" Donna Noble, the group's manager, shouted as she walked up to them. "You have 15 minutes to change and get to the after-show meet and greet. As soon that's over I want the whole lot of you in bed. We have to get up bright and early tomorrow to head out to Cardiff. And I know you lot can sleep on the way, but that doesn't mean you can get your body clocks all out of whack!" Jack gave Ianto a quick peck on the cheek before following Jason and Rose towards the backstage meet and greet.

Rose just laughed as Jason pulled her in between the chaos. She loved meeting with fans. Even the occasional girl giving Jason the wrong type of look. In her opinion, the best thing about being on tour was that she got to talk one-on-one with fans and hear their stories. How they came to hear their music, what it meant to them. It was a surreal feeling.

~~~~~DW~~~~~

Several hours later, Rose was laying on her back and staring at her trailer ceiling. It was nearly one in the morning, but she was still wide awake, still full of the energy from the show. She'd been tossing and turning for the last hour with no luck. A quiet knock on her door startled her. Having a feeling of who was still awake, she was only slightly surprised when she opened the door and saw Jason standing there. He held up a thick blanket.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep, and I know that you sometimes have a hard time winding down after a show. I figured we could do a little star gazing. It's a really nice night for it." Rose smiled and grabbed another blanket and her coat before stepping outside into the chilly autumn air. Or at least she thought it was hers.

"I was wondering where that went." Jason joked, and she realized it was one of his many leather jackets. He must've accidentally left it behind after a late night visit a couple stops before. She pulled it on, the worn leather instantly making her feel warmer.

"You're not getting this back for a good long while. It's warm, and I'm claiming girlfriend privileges." She couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him, making him laugh. It felt so good to be able to call herself his girlfriend.

Using the ladder on the side of her trailer, they climbed to the roof and sat side by side. One blanket was used to sit on while the other was spread over their laps. Jason had put his arm around her and she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. After several minutes, Rose broke the comfortable silence.

"Remember when we used to do this as kids? We'd sneak onto the roof of The Powell Estate, usually some snacks we'd nicked out of the kitchen. Back when we didn't know what the bloody hell we were doing with our lives or what was in store for us. Look at us now, twenty-four years old and at the top of the world." She straightened up to bump Jason's shoulder with her own before leaning on him again. "We make a pretty good team." Jason laughed and put his arm around her, holding her close.

"Of course we do. We're fantastic. You know, we were on the estate roof when we decided to make this band three years ago. It was just going to be the two of us. Then Harkness had to go and get himself caught up with that kid who was lost and roped us into helping find his mother. How that turned into 'join our band' I will never know." While his tone was dismissive of their American friend, Rose knew that Jason really cared about him. He was Jason's best friend outside of her, just as Mickey was Rose's. He kept talking, his Northern accent starting to lull her to sleep.

"I'm so proud of us, darling. Look at what we've managed to accomplish in just a few short years. And I don't just mean the music. We finally managed to get our heads out of our arses and get together. Well, I managed to get my head out of my arse and asked you out. I even asked on the roof of the estate. I still can't believe that Mickey had started a betting pool around the estate, or that your mother of all people is the person who won." They both laughed at that, remembering the smug look on Jackie Tyler's face when they'd announced their relationship. "I love you so much, Rose. Look at this life we've made for each other. And we're just starting out. It's only up from here." Rose snuggled closer to him, thoroughly enjoying stealing his body heat.

"I love you too, Jason. You mean everything to me. You're my boyfriend, but more importantly you're my best friend. You know me better than anyone, the good and the bad, and you want me anyway, just as I am. I have no clue what I'd do without you. I don't ever want to find out." Finally getting tired, Rose couldn't hold back the yawn that escaped her. Jason laughed softly.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. Donna will kill us both if we stay here all night." Carefully, he helped Rose get back on the ground and to her door. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She gave him an unimpressed look and pulled him in for a proper snog.

"Goodnight, James. I love you."

"Goodnight, Rose. I love you too." And with that he gathered up the blanket and made the short walk back to his own trailer. Rose went back inside, completely content with her life. She got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Her Jason always knew when she needed him and exactly how to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> This just might be my favorite song on the album. If you can’t tell by my love of Taylor Swift and my writing, I’m a hopeless romantic. This song makes that part of me swoon. Her live performance of this was beautiful.
> 
> Also, I thought it fitting to have Nine in this one with the lyric “sat on the roof you and I.”


End file.
